


Digital Get Down

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: The Mighty Boosh
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexting, Snapchat, slight voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince convinces Howard to get a smart phone and takes it upon himself to add apps to his phone. Among the jazz and news applications Howard finds an app called snapchat and learns a little more about other ways in which technology can be used..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Get Down

Howard never liked to admit Vince was right. But, when it came to the younger man knowing how to entertain him, he was pretty good. Vince had convinced him that the two of them needed smart phones. 

“Come on O’ward. We live in the dark ages! How have we gotten on so long without smart phones? They’re genius. I bet I could find you loads of apps and things that you’d love. Just trust me on this!”

And with that, Howard had pretty much lost the fight. And he would never admit it out loud but, he often had a hard time saying no to Vince anyway. And to be fair, Vince knew him pretty well. After they had gotten the phones he handed his over to Vince and left for Jazzercise with the light threat that Vince wasn’t to download anything “crass”. 

So here he was standing around the Nabootique scrolling through the NatGeo app that Vince downloaded for him. He had found some other really good ones. And even an app that helped tune musical instruments. He couldn’t wait to show Lester that later on. But, there was one app that he hasn’t used yet and didn’t really know how it worked, it was called SnapChat and he was embarrassed to ask Vince for help. Plus, Vince wasn’t even around. He had left to go to a convention for Jean Claude Jaquittee models. He was just going to have to wait for Vince to get home to ask him about it.

He continued looking through the various news apps reading up on the day to day happenings and before he knew it, it was 5’oclock. He closed up the shop properly and went upstairs to his shared flat. After rustling up a cup of tea and deciding to indulge a little bit he brought into the living room his mobile record player and put on some Miles Davis. He let the music fill the room as he walked up to his bedroom to strip off his trousers. Since no one was home, he could walk around in his pants for a little while. He travelled back downstairs and laid on the couch relaxing for what seemed like the first time in, a long time.

Howard pulled his phone out of his pocket. Smiling at the nutmeg colored case with the picture of a saxophone on the back that Vince had gotten him. How he was even able to buy it without spending a week after talking about how he was “tainted” was beyond him. He slid open his phone and began scrolling through his apps. He was about to settle on a news article about Jazz being the new cure to heart failure when he saw a little red number 1 next the SnapChat app.  
He hesitantly clicked on it. The app immediately opened to a camera screen. Howard was alarmed at first as to why he could see his face. Until he realized the camera was facing him. He chuckled lightly to himself and tapped the little red box on the bottom left. Honestly, he was surprised with his strong northern hands that he was able to press any of these buttons.

The screen loaded and he saw the same little red box next to the name “Prince Electro Poof” he laughed out loud at the ridiculous user name. There was only one person who could fit that title. He cautiously pressed the button and was surprised to see a picture of what looked like the top of Vince’s head and behind him a giant hair dryer. Over the picture was the text “A dream come true” with what looked like little images of a crown and a hairdryer with a smiley face that had hearts for eyes.

And before he knew it, the picture was gone. 

That’s odd. Is this the point of this application? To send people photo’s? Howard rolled his eyes at the most likely unintentional vain statement of his best friend for putting this app on his phone. 

Howard shook his head and placed his phone on his stomach while he closed his eyes.

Was it impolite to not respond? Is it like ignoring a text message? He knew how much Vince hated being ignored by him.  
He sighed, giving in slightly and unlocked his phone and opening the app again. He waited for the camera to show his face and he held the phone at an arms-length. He didn’t smile, just a slight up-turn of the mouth and he hit the button on the screen to take the photo. Well any photo was better than no photo he supposed. He searched the screen for how to write out a message and finally after tapping the screen for a few moments a little cursor popped up and he typed in “Looks like fun”. He had more to say but was quickly annoyed by his word limitation. He deemed that good enough and spent another five minutes thinking of how to send it. 

Finally he found the arrow blinking on the left corner and tapped it. Soon, a bunch of names loaded. 

He had no idea so many people had this app. He scrolled through and found “Prince Electro Poof”, tapped his name and hit send. Well, that wasn’t too bad. He looked through at some of the other names. Vince must have added people when he added the app to his phone.

He also noticed that everyone was obsessed with those little emoticons. He opened up the text messages on his phone and typed into the contact space Prince and quickly Vince’s number came up. He paused momentarily and tapped the little smiley face and began looking through the emoticons. It was interesting how many were possible. Howard smiled as he found the perfect one to send to Vince. He taped the little emoticon of the saxophone. He smiled to himself and hit send. 

A few minutes had passed and he saw another little notification on his Snapchat app. He felt his stomach leap. He had to admit. This was kind of exciting. He opened the app and pressed the little red box and waited. It was half of Vince’s face. It looked like he was biting his finger and smiling.  
The text over the picture said “Nice pants xx”

Howard felt his face grow warm. He slowly looked down at his lap. He had completely forgotten he had taken his trousers off. He stared in his phone in disbelief. He just sent his best friend a picture of him in his pants. ..  
It wasn’t like Vince hasn’t seen it before. But, that message must have seemed so suggestive.. 

But then again. 

Vince didn’t seem angry. And he didn’t send Howard a message back mocking him. He seemed amused, but not upset by it.  
Howard sat for a few minutes staring at his phone. He was jolted out of his slightly mortified state by the phone vibrating in his hand.  
It was a message from Vince. Howard closed his eyes for a second. Now, here comes the part when Vince texts him and tells him he showed everyone at the convention that picture, that he saved it and planned on using it as blackmail. Or, flat out that he was done being Howard’s friend. 

With shaking hands he slid open his phone and opened the text message waiting for the worst.  
He looked quickly at the emoticon he had sent Vince ten minutes earlier and looked at Vince’s response. It was an emoticon face that looked like it was winking? Howard felt his face flush at the response. He was waiting for something a lot worse. But it didn’t even seem like Vince responded to the Sax. 

Howard took a deep breath. Okay, maybe Vince doesn’t care or hate him now. Howard adjusted his body so he was laying down fully on the couch. He scrolled through the little emojis and picked the one that seemed to be smiling and blushing.  
That was appropriate right? He shrugged to himself and hit send. Something was making Howard feel almost reckless? He felt like he was acting dangerously flirtatious. And Howard Moon was not flirty. 

Once he sent that message, he had to come to deal with the matter of responding to the snapchat.  
He placed his phone on the arm of the couch and went into the kitchen. First, he would fix himself a little drink and go from there. He went into the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of cognac and a small rocks glass. He poured himself a half and put the bottle away. He took a shaky sip and retreated back to the living room. He Laid back down on the couch and clicked the button on the top of the phone. No messages yet. 

Vince is probably waiting for him to send him a picture back. Howard sighed slightly and took another deep sip of his drink.

Well, If Vince wasn’t bothered by his message and he even seemed to, like it… maybe Howard could explore that.  
He stretched his legs out and opened his phone to snapchat. He turned the camera so it wasn’t facing him and angled the picture so it was his waist down to his legs sprawled out on the couch. He took the picture and quickly typed. “Having fun?” and hit send.

He felt a rush of excitement as he sent that snap and eagerly awaited Vince’s response.  
After waiting what felt like eons the little red box came back and he eagerly held the button waiting for the response. 

The picture was of Vince standing in front of a full length mirror in what looked like a hotel room. He was wearing leather drain pipes and a black shirt that shrugged off one of his thin shoulders. The whole ensemble was topped off with knee high silver boots. The message read. 

“Yeah, Missing you though.”

Howard felt his heart leap in his chest slightly, the mildly emotional response from Vince mixed with how gorgeous the man was seemed to be a deadly combination. Before he could look again the photo was gone and his phone was buzzing.  
Howard quickly opened the text message remembering his rather flirty response. 

“I rather like the thought of u Blushin xx”

Howard, who now felt himself blushing in real time read the message over and over again. So, Vince was flirting with him. That was really happening and he was not making things up or over-reacting. And if he was going to be honest with himself, he liked the idea of flirting with Vince.  
He grabbed his glass and drained the rest of it of liquor and decided to see how far he could go with this. He began to type out his response.

“Well, when I’m thinkin about you it’s hard not to.” He quickly hit send and waited eagerly for a response.

Communicating on two different levels was both daunting and exciting for him. He was surprised when he felt his phone buzz again. 

“O? and what about me are u thinkin of?”

Howard smiled to himself. He was catching on quickly that Vince wanted to know everything. And Howard was more than happy to oblige the younger man.  
He began quickly tapping out his reply.

“Sometimes it’s just about you, your laugh, your voice. Other times it’s about your body. The way it looks in certain clothes, your mouth.” 

Howard blushed furiously as he wrote this out. Never in a million years would he ever believe he would tell Vince these things. But he hit send and closed his eyes briefly. It was true, he often thought about Vince. He would find himself staring at the younger man’s lips when he spoke. Wondering if they feel as soft as they look and tasted the way he imagined them to. He shook his head and waited for Vince to respond. And soon enough his phone buzzed and he opened up the text message.

“So you like My body eh? And I rather like ur hands nice & strong looking..”

Howard read the text message over twice. Vince liked his hands? Well, he rather liked the idea of Vince liking his hands. Maybe holding them.. kissing them.. sucking on his fingers…

Howard blushed at his dirty thoughts and felt his cock twitch lightly in his pants. Slightly distracted by his own thoughts he hadn’t noticed that he hadn’t responded to the text but had a new snapchat from Vince. He fumbled with his phone slightly and quickly opened the app and held onto the red button.  
It was a picture of Vince from the mouth down. He was shirtless and lightly bitting his lip. His fringe framed his face. Howard felt himself becoming hard at the younger man’s response. 

“Laying in bed thinkin about u” 

He couldn’t fight the fact that Vince thinking about him was making him hard. He wanted to know what he was thinking about and decided he would figure it out. He quickly opened up his text message to Vince and wrote back.

“I don’t like your body, I love it. And my hands are nice and big. I bet they’d look nice holding your gorgeous hips.”

He smiled to himself, figuring this was a good response and hit send. He then opened up snapchat and took a deep breath. Changing the camera angle so it once again was facing his legs. He angled the camera to show his growing bulge and placed his other hand on the inside of his thigh. He took the picture and typed back quickly. 

“Thinking about you too” and then sent it.

He let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He cannot believe he just sent that. Yes, he knew Vince was flirting with him but, he just sent his best mate a picture message of his hard on. A hard on caused by that mate. He lightly dragged the hand from the inside of his thigh to palm his erection lightly. He let out a shaky breath at the feeling. His phone vibrated against his leg and he quickly opened up the text from Vince. 

“Mmm. The idea of ur hands holding my hips is making me hot. R u hot for me?”

Howard bit his lip and pressed the palm of his hand firmly against his cock. Not yet daring to touch himself entirely. He maneuvered the phone so he could text back with just one hand. 

“I am very, very hot for you…” he hit send and before he could close his eyes and take a breath he had a new snapchat. 

He quickly opened up the message and noticed this time, it wasn’t a red box. It was a deep purple. He wasn’t quite sure what it meant but he was excited to find out. He held the button and realized almost instantly it was s video.

He gasped slightly at the video of Vince palming his own hard cock through his pants. Howard couldn’t hear much but he could make out what sounded like the younger man moaning.

He felt his own erection pressing painfully hard against his pants. He closed to eyes and slowly pulled his pants down enough to release his cock. The image of Vince touching himself was making his whole body tremble. He lightly held himself and slowly slid his hand up his cock, his thumb lightly grazing the tip and smearing the pre-cum down his shaft, gasping at the sensation of his cock becoming slick in his hand as he slowly stroked himself. 

His phone buzzed beside him and he picked it up with a shakey hand and looked at the text from Vince. 

“Do u c how hot u make me? I cant stop touchin myself and thinkin about u. Imaginin its actually ur hands stroking me. I bet u could make me come in seconds Howard. “

Howard let out a light groan as he read the message. He wanted nothing more than to make the younger man come and hear him, calling his name as he reached ecstasy. 

He began stroking himself again. His hand twisting slightly as he moved up and down his shaft. 

He opened up snapchat quickly and figured out how to send a video and angled it so the camera was on his hand.  
He slowed his motion and used his other hand to hold the button and take a video. He quickly went to send it, double checking it would only go to Vince and hit send.

He opened back up his text message from Vince and responded.

“I’m touching myself too and I wish you were here. I would make you come. I want to hear you say my name then I want to feel your mouth around me as you suck me off.” 

He hit send and closed his eyes. Imagining Vince at the end of the couch replacing his own hands with his beautiful mouth. His cheeks caved in as he took all of Howard into his mouth, his pink lips stretched around his cock.

He saw that Vince had responded quickly and he growled at the response.

“God Howard. I want 2 taste u so badly. Feel your thick cock against my tongue as I put all of u into my mouth. I would suck u so good and I would swallow every bit of ur cum. “

Howard began to stroke himself more firmly. His breath quickening as he sped up his movements thrusting into his hand imaging it was Vince's mouth he was thrusting into.

He glanced at his phone and saw a snapchat message again. He used his other hand to open up the message as he continued twisting and stroking his cock. 

It was another video. Howard took a deep breath and stared at the video. Vince was stroking himself quickly.The camera shaking lightly as his slim hips lifted off the bed as he quickened the speed of his hand and soon enough he was coming moaning Howard's name as the video ended.

That was all Howard needed as he stroked himself faster, coming hard into his hand and calling out Vince’s name. He took a deep shaky breath and closed his eyes. He couldn't remember a time where he has ever come that hard before. 

He looked around quickly for a box of tissues and grabbed a few cleaning himself up. He tucked himself back into his pants and glanced at his phone and opened up the message to Vince. 

“When you get home don’t make any plans to go out. You are mine.” He hit send and got up from the couch to properly dispose of his used tissues and saw that Vince had responded.

“Absolutely and entirely urs.” 

Howard smiled and quickly responded with “Good. Xx” and then put his phone down beside him. He closed his eyes, now excited for Vince to come home. So he could show the younger man exactly what it meant it be his.


End file.
